GNT-0000Δ Tricolore Gundam
GNT-0000Δ Tricolore Gundam (aka Tricolore Gundam, 00Δ, 00 Delta, pronounced Double-Oh Delta) is the successor unit to both the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser and the GN-000-T 0 Gundam Tau in [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/Mobile_Suit_Gundam_00_The_Movie_-A_wakening_of_the_Trailblazer- Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A Wakening of the Trailblazer]. The unit is piloted by Faucon Schneider. Technology & Combat Characteristics A 5th Generation Gundam, similar to the 00 QanT, designed and tuned specifically for Celestial Being's 2nd Innovator, Gundam Meister Faucon Schneider, the GNT-0000Δ Tricolore is the latest mobile suit (MS) designed by Celestial Being. Its blueprints, unlike those for 00 QanT, didn't originate from an Innovators draft, but from Veda itself (based on a concept from Aeolia Schenburg) and were sent over from Veda/Tieria (with level 7 clearance) for Celestial Being engineers to analyze and develop. As the successor to both the 00 Raiser and 0 Gundam Tau, the Tricolore contains the highly advanced Trinity Drive System and possesses the all-new "Scutum Fidei" System as well. The unit possesses a total of three GN Drives, the most drives ever fitted to a single mobile suit. Two of the drives come from 00 Raiser, while the third drive is brand new. The drives are all linked through the suit's Trinity Drive System, an evolution of the Twin Drive System employed by its predecessor. Two of the unit's drives are underneath the twin GN Shields, similar to the configuration used on 00 QanT, while the newst (and smallest) drive is located on its back. The suit possesses a GN Drive Cone of almost the same design as Exia's, indeed th suit is also able to use the same "burst mode" as Exia, however it is much more stable and is used whenever a boost in speed is required. Furthermore, the Tricolore is also able to produce the same "wings of light" as the 0 Gundam Tau, which grant the suit increased agility when activated. As a result, the Tricolore's cockpit is located in the lower torso, allowing an extra large GN Condenser to be fitted inside the unit's chest. Although the new Trinity Drive System is even more unstable than the 00 Raiser's Twin Drive System, the suit does not require a separate external stabiliser for the system to function at full strength. This is because the suit has a permanent & direct link to Veda/Tieria, who is able to monitor the system and make constant adjustments accordingly. As a result, the suit's overall weight is kept as low as possible. Unlike any of Celestial Being's other mobile suits, the Tricolore was designed as a Battlefield Superiority mobile suit, able to defeat a large number of targets at any range. As a result, the suit takes the strengths of 00 Raiser, 0 Gundam Tau and GN-006 Cherudim Gundam, and combines them into one unit. Its primary weapons for ranged combat are the GN Launcher Rifles and the GN Rail Cannons, while for close combat the Tricolore is equipped with two large GN Buster Sword IIIs, which are able to combine into one massive blade. A GN Shield is mounted over the each shoulder in a similar fashion to the GN-0000 00 Gundam's GN Drives. The GN Rifle Bit IIIs are stored on the unit's twin GN Shields in a similar fashion to 00 QanT's GN Sword Bits. The bits are improved versions of the GN Rifle Bits weilded by Cherudim Gundam, being very similar in appearance, although possessing greater range and firepower than their predecessors. Like 00 QanT, the Tricolore is capable of quantizing not only over short distances, but all the way across the universe. The Tricolore's Rifle Bits have the ability to form a portal and aid in the process, just like 00 QanT's Sword Bits. In critical situations during battle, instant quantum teleportation is more preferable, in which case the Tricolore just quantizes in Trans-Am state immediately, instead of using the Rifle Bits' aid. The head piece of the Tricolore acts as a controlling device for the Rifle Bits. The particle controlling capabilities of the antennae have yet again improved, allowing the 00 QanT to communicate using Quantum Brainwave interfacing. Ian Vashti has designed the head of the Tricolore to resemble Faucon's previous Gundam, GN-000-T 0 Gundam Tau. The arm parts of the Tricolore, like 00 QanT, were made to allow the unit to wield it's close combat weapons to the fullest. The wrist joints were made to be so flexible that they actually could move like a human arm. The GN Condensers located within the arms have been improved, allowing GN Particles to be transferred to the weapons more smoothly and effectively than the 00 Raiser's condensers. The leg parts of the Tricolore have built in AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Auto-Control) capabilities to allow it to achieve high maneuverability in zero-G conditions. The knee joints of the suit were made to be as fluid in motion as a real human knee, with GN Condensers located in them also improved. Some parts of the legs were developed from the GNZ-series, while other parts bore massive improvements to the original parts from the 00. The remaining parts were derived from other GN Drive equipped mobile suits. Being Celestial Being's most advanced MS to date (alongside 00 QanT), the Tricolore is so powerful that it could possibly have eliminated the entire ELS attack force single-handedly had Setsuna chosen not to communicate with them. Although it's possible that this conclusion is the same hypothetical calculation (by Veda) that excludes important factors such as ELS' healing abilities and pilot fatigue, the Tricolore's raw firepower, which far exceeds even that of 00 QanT, it suggests that it could have been accomplished in just four days, as opposed to the seven days predicted for 00 QanT, although no pilot could hope to fight constantly for such a length of time. Apperance-wise, the Tricolore shares a great resemblance with the 00 Raiser. However, the unit's limbs and armour are much more squared than the 00 Raiser's, more in keeping with the appearance of the 0 Gundam Tau. The suit's head, in particular, is almost identical to the 0 Gundam Tau, albiet with some alterations. The Tricolore also shares the 0 Gundam Tau's red, white and blue colour scheme, while the cockpit design is a direct copy of the 00 QanT's cockpit. However, the cockpit incorporates a sniping module very similar to the one used in the GNZ-003 Gadessa's cockpit, however the one used on the Tricolore is much more accurate. The sniping module can be used in conjunction with either the GN Launcher Rifles or the GN Rail Cannons. Armaments ;*GN Launcher Rifle :Developed from the GN Launcher mounted on GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins, the GN Launcher Rifle is a high-power, high-precision, long-range beam weapon, designed to take advantage of the Tricolore's massive particle output. The weapon is similar to the GN Buster Rifle, in that it combines the rate of fire of a beam rifle with the firepower of larger beam cannons, making for a very versatile weapon. Like the GN Launcher, the GN Launcher Rifle has three different firing modes (GN Launcher Rifle, GN Mega Launcher Rifle, and GN High Mega Launcher Rifle), unfolding the extra sections of its barrel accordingly. Thanks to the Tricolore's particle output, High Mega Launcher Rifle mode doesn't require Trans-Am to use, although a relatively lengthy charge-up time of 20-30 seconds is required, restricting the weapon's rate of fire. The Tricolore is equipped with two of this weapon. ;*GN Rail Cannons :For high-accuracy sniping at extreme ranges, the Tricolore was fitted with two revolutionary weapons; the GN Rail Cannons. These weapons use electromagnetism to concentrate and focus GN Particles far more than any other beam weapon, allowing for increased beam cohesion & continuity, even at maximum range. This also allows the weapons to work effectively even in an anti-field, though their range in such a situation is limited. However, the cannons have a low rate of fire, while their placement on the suit's hips severely limits their firing arc. ;*GN Rifle Bit III :Developed from the Rifle Bits carried by Cherudim and Zabanya, the GN Rifle Bit IIIs are remote-controlled mid-to-long range beam weapons, enablin the Tricolore to engage a number of targets simultaneously. However, unlike their predecessors, the Rifle Bit IIIs are also capable of acting as close-range weapons; each of the bits has an edge made from the same green GN Condenser material used on Harute's GN Scissor Bits, allowing them to act as blades as well as guns. The bits can also be used to block incoming attacks, just like Cherudim, Zabanya & 00 QanT's bits. In total, the Tricolore carries twelve bits, with six mounted on each GN Shield. ;*GN Buster Sword III :Functioning as the Tricolore's sole close combat weapons, the GN Buster Sword IIIS are powerful long swords that function in a similar manner to the physical blades of previous GN Swords. They can be combined to form a double-edged buster sword which surpasses any previous GN Sword in size. It can become a melee weapon with top-class destructive power. The two swords are mounted on the outside of the GN Rail Cannons, in such a way that they are easliy deployed, but still allow the cannons to fire. ;*GN Shields :Two shield binders on either side of the Tricolore that are connected to its backpack via the same mechanism as 00 Gundam's "Drive Arm". The shields possess a panel that reveals the GN Drive within when opened, allowing large amounts of GN Particles to be released. This is how the suit generates its GN Field, although the field can still be generated without this being done, it simply increases the density of the field. The shields each contain two GN Beam Guns, giving the Tricolore four extra ranged weapons to weild, particularly for dealing with multiple enemies. System Features ;*Bit Control System. ;*GN Field. ;*Miniature Veda Terminal. ;*Quantum Brainwave Control System. ;*Trinity Drive System. ;*"Scutum Fidei" System. ;*Quantum Teleportation System. ;*Trans-Am System. ;*GN Feathers. Picture Gallery GN Buster Sword III.jpg|Combined GN Buster Sword IIIs. GN Shield Binder 2.jpg|GN Shield Binder (with GN Sword Bits attached). GN Shield Binder.jpg|GN Shield (no bits attached). Zgmf-x10a-mmi-m15.jpg|GN Rail Cannon. Gn_burst.jpg|GN Drive Cone - Burst Mode. Bit Control System.jpg|Bit Control System - Screen Display.